The Flower field
by Akari Kanzaki
Summary: it's a Usagi and ???? fic, not romance, well maybe alittle, but they both ar ejust little kids!...i know bad summary!!!! but please!! R&R!!!!!!!!


The Flower Field

The Flower Field

A Young boy about the age of 5 or 6 came walking into a flower field, people say he's always there, enjoying nature or sitting under the tree reading a book, he was such bright young boy at his age, a wonderful scholar. The same young boy, went walking to the flower field like he always did to read, but this time was different. When he arrived there, he saw a young girl lying on ground.

** **

**" That's a girl, I wonder what happened" The boy said as he ran to girls side, put his book down and helped her up.**

** **

**" Are you okay?" He asked the girl.**

** **

**" I'm fine…Thank you," The girl said. She had blond hair the reached down to the middle of her back. And blue eyes, and a sweet little voice.**

** **

**" What's your name?" The boy asked the girl.**

** **

**" My Name is Usagi Tsukino, what's yours?" Usagi asked the boy.**

** **

**" I'm Chang Wufei" The boy said who had black hair and black eyes.**

** **

**" Nice to meet you Wufei" Usagi thanked him and was about to stand but she fell back down because she had a cute on her knee." Ow…"**

** **

**" Hold still for a minute" Wufei said as he tore off a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around her cut. " There… it should hold for a while" He said as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up.**

** **

**" Thanks again Wufei" She took his hand and got up.**

** **

**" It's okay. So why are you out here?" He asked.**

** **

**" Just looking around, that's all, and why are you out here?" Usagi replied.**

** **

**" I always come out here, to read mostly" Wufei answered back**

** **

**" Read, I read sometimes, hey lets have some fun!" Usagi said happily.**

** **

**" Why?" He asked.**

** **

**Usagi got a little grin on her face and she gently pushed Wufei and he fell backwards" Tag you it!" Usagi said as happily smiling and then she ran away from him.**

**Wufei blinked a couple of times then he got up. " Hey that's fair! I didn't get a chance!" He said as he ran after her.**

** **

**Usagi laughed as she ran, then she fell again " ahh!" as she fell then Wufei caught up to her and tagged her. " Now you're the one that's it!" he said smiling as he ran.**

** **

**" I'm gonna get you Wufei!" Usagi yelled as she then ran after him. That whole day, Wufei knew he found a friend. Together they played all day until Usagi said she had to go back home.**

** **

**" Will you be here tomorrow?" Wufei asked picking up his book that he dropped.**

** **

**" Yeah… if you're here Wu-chan" Usagi said as she looked at him winked and smiled and walked away.**

** **

**" If I'm here…" Wufei said as he blushed a little when she called him Wu-chan and when she said if only he was there. With that he too left for home.**

** **

**Usagi went home and there a few not so happy faces greeted her.**

** **

**" Where were you?" a Woman with long black-purplish hair and dark blue eyes.**

** **

**" Yes were you?" a Man with a crescent moon on his forehead with long white hair. And the woman also had a crescent moon on her forehead.**

** **

**" I was just out trying to have some fun," Usagi said back to them.**

** **

**" You know you shouldn't be going out by yourself like that," The woman said.**

** **

**" I can take care of myself Luna!" Usagi said back to the woman.**

** **

**" We have to protect you young princess." The man said to the little one.**

** **

**" I don't care, I want to be normal and live a life just like other kids do," Usagi said as she held her head down and remembered her friend she met.**

** **

**" Still you need to be with us, so we can keep an eye out for you" Artimes said.**

** **

**" No, NO! I don't wish to be a princess, if I can't have fun, the I don't want to be a princess anymore" Usagi yelled as she went to her room and closed the door**

** **

**" What's gotten into her? The man asked.**

** **

**" I don't know. Maybe something thing happened today" Luna said.**

** **

**Usagi looked out the window and saw the moon. Her home place where she lived " I don't want to go back to the moon, if I do then I can't see Wu-chan anymore… I want to see him and play with him." Usagi said as she cried herself to sleep.**

** **

**The next day Wufei came running down to the flower field but when he got there he didn't see anybody, just the flowers blowing in the wind.**

** **

**" Don't tell me she's not coming…" Wufei said as he looked around for her. Then when he came to a tree out she pops from the branches.**

** **

**" Hi Wu-chan!" Usagi exclaimed smiling. **

** **

**" Hi Usagi, You came" Wufei was happy.**

** **

**" Of Course I did! She said as she jumped down and took his hand.**

** **

**" Lets go explore this place, instead of staying in the flower field" Usagi said.**

** **

**' Umm..Okay" Wufei agreed.**

** **

**" Yay! Let's go!" Usagi said as she held onto Wufeis hand ad they ran out of the flower field and they came into the forest.**

** **

**" Wow!!" Usagi said as she looked at the trees, with the sun shining through the leaves at the top.**

** **

**" Yeah, I hardly ever come here" Wufei said as he looked around too.**

** **

**" Oh wow!" Usagi yelled as she saw a pond and she and Wufei ran towards it. " Wow, look at the clear blue water!" Usagi said looking at her reflection in the water.**

** **

**Wufei then got an idea. As Usagi was looking at the water he pretended to be looking at his reflection with her, while he was behind her, then he pushed her into the water.**

** **

**" HEY!!" Usagi said as she hit the water and come up all wet. " WU_CHAN!!" Usagi yelled out as he was on the ground laughing. " ARGH! I'll get you!" Usagi said as she splash water towards Wufei but he got out of the way, but then he tripped on a rock and then he fell in.**

** **

**" Haha!! That's what you get for pushing me in!" Usagi laughed.**

** **

**" Hey!" Wufei said as she splashed her with some water. Then she splashed back and they were just having fun. Then they got out and sat on the grass and talked for a while under the sun so their clothes would dry.**

** **

**Usagi, where do you live?" Wufei asked.**

** **

**Usagi hesitated but answered " I can't tell you Wu-chan." Usagi said.**

** **

**" Huh? Why not?" Wufei asked with curiosity**

** **

**" Because…. If I told you and you knew where I lived, the spell would be broken and we could never see each other again" Usagi said.**

** **

**" Oh… then I won't find out" Wufei said with a smile.**

** **

**The rest of the day they walked around talked played. Until Usagi had to leave again.**

** **

**" Good bye Wu-chan!" Usagi said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and left.**

** **

**" Yea…good-bye Usagi" Wufei said as he blushed.**

** **

**Usagi returned to the house only to find that she really had to leave.**

** **

**" What..so soon, but why!" Usagi said with sadness.**

** **

**" We have to return to the queen Princess" Luna said.**

** **

**" But I don't want to leave this place! I want to stay here, forever with my friend Wu-chan!" Usagi said as she began to cry.**

** **

**" I'll tell him good-bye for you princess but its time to leave now" Luna said.**

** **

**" No!" Usagi said but she began to glow a white light and was going back to her home on the moon, but as she was leaving she saw that Wufei followed her, but before she yell out bye, she was gone.**

** **

**" I'm sure, she came this way, and she went into here so she must live here." Wufei said looking around.**

** **

**" May I help you little boy?" Luna said knowing it was shim Usagi was talking about.**

** **

**" Umm…does Usagi live here?" He asked.**

** **

**" Oh. I'm so sorry, my sister had to go far far away back to her home, I don't thinks he'll ever return…' Luna said.**

** **

**" Oh…" Wufei said as he put his head down and started to cry a bit.**

** **

**" But she gave me this message to tell you … _Wu-chan, I had lots of fun being with you, don't forget me, and I will never forget you, you will always be in my heart forever wu-chan…"_**

**_ _**

And that's when I Knew the spell was broken, and if I went back to the flower field every day and waited, I knew… I would never see that girl again.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
